Thriller
Thriller is sung by Michael Jackson. This song used for halloween or mostly villains for this. Lyrics Michael Jackson: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed Chorus 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Michael Jackson: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind You're out of time Chorus: '''Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight ''Michael Jackson: Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life Michael Jackson: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah. All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see Chorus: That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight Vincent Price Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize your neighbourhood And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller maniacal laugh, in deep echo Section heading *This song is most popular Michael Jackson sang. *This is the one of top 10 halloween song. *This song was used most of the show or movie. Trivia *Thriller- Michael Jackson and Vincent Price (rap) *Terrence: Halloween Thriller Night- Terrence and Vincent van Ghoul (rap only) Category:Songs